


no one can know you (like i do)

by dojazacks



Category: DC Extended Universe, Zack Snyder’s Justice League (2021)
Genre: Amnesiac Clark Kent, F/M, No Beta We Die Like Superman, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojazacks/pseuds/dojazacks
Summary: And although Clark’s memories are scattered all over the place, his memories of the woman he loved are left safe, untouched.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 1





	no one can know you (like i do)

**Author's Note:**

> zack snyder’s justice league is literally next month I’M GONNA COLLAPSE—
> 
> anyways here’s clois because i friggin’ love them so much and want them to get married

_Lois._

The first thought that comes to Superman’s, Kal El’s, Clark’s mind is her.

Flashes of memories he thought he had lost come rushing to the surface.

He takes in every second of them.

The rush of the Arctic cold from when he first saw her, the crisp Kansas air from when he told her about Dad in the graveyard. The warm, aromatic scent of coffee and perfume as he felt her place a morning kiss on his cheek at the Daily Planet.

He remembers everything about her.

When he and Lois land somewhere in the country, overlooking a house that looks almost like his own, Lois reaches out a hand.

She says to him that there’s a lot that he’s missed out on.

”I’ll help you.”

There’s sincerity in her voice. A small smile appears on her face.

Clark takes her hand, willingly.

And although Clark’s memories are scattered all over the place, his memories of the woman he loved are left safe, untouched.

Because in the end, she’s the one to guide him back home.

Back into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short and i initially wanted to write more but then i realised...
> 
> it’s a school night


End file.
